


Iwa-chan is Visiting

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo is under the impression that Iwa-chan and Tooru are dating, M/M, that impression would be wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Nope. Better than free food.” Oikawa grinned at him. “Free sex?” Kuroo asked, looking more hopeful.“I'm good looking. Sex is always free. No. Iwa-chan is visiting! His school has break a week before us, so he's coming here!”





	

“Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa burst into their shared dorm room and jumped onto Kuroo’s bed, landing so that he was practically straddling his roommate’s hips. “Guess what,” he exclaimed with bright eyed excitement.

“There's free food and that's why you woke me up from my nap?” Kuroo mumbled with a tired smile.

“Nope. Better than free food.” Oikawa grinned at him.

“Free sex?” He asked, looking more hopeful.

“I'm good looking. Sex is always free. No. Iwa-chan is visiting! His school has break a week before us, so he's coming here!” Oikawa was practically bouncing in Kuroo’s lap with excitement since he hadn't seen his best friend since the start of the semester except for through a computer or phone screen.

“Oh Tooru, you're not good for morning wood.” Kuroo shooed him off his lap and rolled over onto his stomach to give himself time to plaster on a smile for Oikawa. “That's great though, you've been missing him lately.”

Oikawa had felt his face heat up at Kuroo's commentary, and realized belatedly what he'd been doing, but brushed it off for the moment. “He'll have to stay here with us, but he can just share my bed with me, so no worries about an extra person in your space or anything.” 

“Nice to see distance hasn't affected how close you two are,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Of course not. We're too stubborn to let something like different schools make us drift apart. Oh, can I borrow your car tomorrow? I need to pick him up from the train station.” 

“As long as you don’t kill it on your way there and back.” Kuroo shivered at the memory of the first time he let Oikawa drive.

“I won't, I promise,” Oikawa said, putting a hand to his heart for emphasis. “I do have a license, you know. I'm not that bad.”

“Yes you are. I don't even know how you got that license.”

“I drove a bit slower, and less aggressively,” Oikawa replied with a shrug. “And I stopped at stop signs even when no one else was there.”

“You're  _ supposed  _ to stop at stop signs. That's why it's called a stop sign.”

“Okay, yes, but if there's no one there, who cares? If you're that worried, you can just drive and come with me to pick him up.”

“Nah, it's okay. I won't ruin your reunion.” Kuroo also wasn't sure if he could watch them all over each other with hugs and ‘I miss you’s and probably kisses.

“I don't think you'd ruin it, but alright. I'll leave to get him right after physics.”

“Okay, I think I can live without my car for that hour or few. For now though,” Kuroo rolled out of bed, clad in only boxers. Oikawa’s eyes followed him, and he wasn’t sure how subtle about it he was being. “Let's get food.”

“As much as I'm sure the rest of the dorm would like a show, you might want to at least put on some pants before we go.”

Kuroo looked down at himself with a frown. “Fine, fine. That…” he pointed at his crotch as he picked up a pair of pants from the floor, “that'll go away. Eventually.”

Oikawa was bright red again. “Sorry.”

“Eh, not your fault. It happens.” Kuroo slipped on the first shirt he could find after his pants and started to gently push Oikawa out the door.

* * *

Oikawa didn't even give Iwaizumi the warning of shouting his name before simply launching himself into his best friend’s arms, smile so wide it hurt his cheeks a bit.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi laughed, doing his best to keep his balance while hugging Oikawa to his chest.

“I know we facetimed yesterday, but it feels like I haven't seen you in forever.”

“Well technically we haven't.”

“You know what I mean.” He hugged Iwaizumi tighter. “Either way, it's good to see you again.”

“Yeah. Now you can rant about how much you like Kuroo to me in person,” he chuckled.

“I want to object to that, but I also want to tell you what happened with Tetsu-chan last night. I may have accidentally given him a hard on.” He finally let go of Iwaizumi, and picked up his bag, leading the way towards the parking lot.

Iwaizumi choked on his breath. “What did you do? I thought you were being dumb and afraid to make a move.”

“And I'm still not making a move. I  _ live with him _ . A move would be bad. His body just reacted because I was moving around on his lap because I was excited about you coming here.”

“Sitting on his lap,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, “and that's not making a move.”

“I've sat on your lap before,” Oikawa countered. “We’re sharing a bed this week.”

“Yeah, but I've known since we were kids. I used to help you blow your nose when you cried.That's pretty different compared to someone you just met in college.”

“Okay, but no. That's just how Tetsu-chan and I are. No moves involved.”

Iwaizumi looked skeptical. “Whatever you say, I guess.”

“Whatever. You'll meet him soon.” Oikawa said with a smile, putting Iwaizumi’s things in the back of Kuroo’s car.

“Can't wait to see how great he really is in person, even if it feels like I already know him from how much you talk about him.”

“Maybe don't tell him how much I talk about him.”

“No, I'm gonna tell him all about how stupidly cute his never combed hair is, and how nice his ass is, and how his cocky attitude is endearing for some reason,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“If you do, you're sleeping outside,” Oikawa informed him, getting behind the wheel. He felt a little self satisfied at the fact that Iwaizumi didn't bat an eye at the way he maneuvered out of the parking lot and into the road.

“And here I was hoping to gossip all night.”

“Oh bite me.” They chatted for the rest of the drive, and soon enough got to the school. Oikawa had an arm around Iwaizumi when they entered the dorm room, and he gestured as best he could while holding Iwaizumi’s bag in his free hand. “Here's where I live. And here's my lovely roommate.”

“Hey, you must be Kuroo. I've heard a lot about you.” Iwaizumi greeted with a friendly smile.

Kuroo, who had been putting effort into not blatantly staring at the arm around Iwaizumi, smiled at him as best he could. “Hey. I could say the same about you. He whines about missing you a lot.”

“I do not,” Oikawa said defensively enough to make it obvious that he did.

“Don't worry, I hear my share of whining too.” Iwaizumi laughed, ignoring Oikawa.

“Oooh, do tell.” Kuroo had to begrudgingly admit to himself that he didn't actually dislike Iwaizumi like he'd wanted to, at least not from first impression.

“Do not. I will make good on that threat of making you sleep outside. I'll stay up all night just to spite you, and you won't be able to do anything about it because you'll be sleeping on a bench.”

“What? I'm just getting along with him.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“At my expense? Not allowed.”

“Your expense?” Kuroo gasped, “Never.” He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “we’re just two guys bonding.”

“Bond over other things. You both like sports,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Ooh, more reason to like him. If you hadn't missed him so much then I might've stolen him.” The idea of reducing the amount of time Oikawa and Iwaizumi could spend together was tempting though. It really was a shame he wasn’t more of the asshole people seemed to think he was when they saw him.

“I’ve got limited time with him since we still have classes. No stealing.” Oikawa put Iwaizumi’s things down so he could wrap both arms around him.

Kuroo could feel the his smile falter a little, but he quickly brushed it off. “Well damn. He seems fun.”

Oikawa might have noticed had he not been clinging onto Iwaizumi. “He is.” He finally let go to turn to Kuroo. “Do you wanna get dinner with us tonight?”

“Sure. It'll be nice to eat with someone who doesn't nag at me to look after my diet,” Kuroo teased.

“He still does that?” Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I thought college life would fix him.”

“No, you don’t understand, Iwa-chan. He ate two and a half pizzas. By himself. The day before a practice match. I don’t understand how he’s still built the way he is.”

Iwaizumi turned to Kuroo with a look of amazement. “You know how to live.”

“He knows how to clog up his cholesterol,” Oikawa countered.

“Stick in the mud.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Oikawa.

“I’m lively and fun,” Oikawa huffed. “Let’s just go get something to eat.”

“Yup. But,” Kuroo grabbed his keys out of Oikawa's hand, “I’m driving.”

“Iwa-chan isn't scared of my driving,” Oikawa muttered.

“That's because I've grown used to it. You still drive like a maniac.”

“Shh. But you're still used to it, which means you're not scared.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not, which is why I drive. Also, it’s my car.”

“Fine,” Oikawa agreed with sigh. “What are we eating?”

“Well since you mentioned it, I’m feeling pizza. How about you, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo grinned at him, his previous pangs of jealousy simmering down to a bearable degree.

“I like pizza. Pizza sounds good.” Iwaizumi didn’t seem to have any trouble pulling a pouting Oikawa out the door and towards the car.

“I never should have let you two meet each other,” Oikawa proclaimed.

* * *

“Maybe I’m the one who should spend the night outside.” Oikawa muttered as they got back to the dorm and Kuroo and Iwaizumi laughed at another story one of them had about him that the other hadn’t heard before.

“Don't be a drama queen,” Iwaizumi chuckled, ruffling Oikawa's hair.

“We’re bonding over you, Tooru. I think that means you have a duty to stay.”

“I feel no need to stand around and be teamed up against. Maybe I should start telling embarrassing stories about the two of you.”

“But you're so much more interesting.” Kuroo smiled innocently while trying to hold in his laughter.

“More like more embarrassing.”

“Have I ever told you about the time Tetsu-chan caught his own pants on fire? At two in the morning. In a parking lot. While not wearing them.”

Kuroo squawked in indignation. “Hey! Low blow! I didn't tell him about the time you got the entire dorm evacuated now did I?”

“Well now I want to hear both. Apparently anything can happen when neither of you have adults looking after you.”

“We are both adults, excuse you,” Oikawa protested.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Iwaizumi countered with a snort.

“I've got stories about you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa warned.

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, “How about we all talk about each other’s embarrassing stories and not kick anyone out of the room. Y’know, like  _ adults. _ ”

“Or, we could not tell embarrassing stories about each other: like adults,” Oikawa suggested. “We could watch a movie instead.” 

“Depends. Are we watching one of your dumb alien movies?” Iwaizumi had been alien movie-less for months now. He was a little reluctant to admit that he kind of missed watching them with Oikawa, or at least zoning them out with Oikawa.

“Of course,” Oikawa told him, like it should have been obvious. And really, it should have been.

“Not a week goes by without one,” Kuroo sighed.

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m taking that as agreement,” Oikawa declared, setting up the movie. Usually he would curl up with Kuroo on his bed to watch movies, but since Iwaizumi was there he stayed in his own bed with Iwaizumi to watch. Iwaizumi seemed to fall into cuddling with Oikawa as if it was second nature to him. Kuroo didn’t doubt that it was. He wiped the look of disappointment off his face at the empty space between his arms that Oikawa usually filled on movie nights, and did his best to ignore the bitter jealousy that stabbed at his chest as he settled on his own bed by himself.

When the movie came to a close Oikawa seemed to be drifting off, and when the credits were done rolling he was completely asleep, half on top of Iwaizumi. “Okay, as much as I almost enjoyed watching an alien movie with him again, I brought good movies in my bag if you wanna watch one now that he’s passed out.” Iwaizumi offered.

Kuroo had been partially distracted by the cute sleeping Oikawa that was currently not sleeping on top of him, and took a second longer to respond than he really needed. “Huh? Oh, whatcha got?” He got up from his bed as if his short lapse in attention hadn’t happened and hovered over Iwaizumi’s bag, “You mind?”

“Yeah, go for it. If I move he’ll wake up, and he’ll be up the whole night. Which is unfortunate since it’s bad for him to be sleeping in his contacts.” Iwaizumi frowned down at Oikawa like it would actually have an effect on his sleeping friend. 

“Yeah, I know. He only remembers to take them out if I tell him before our movie nights.” Kuroo bent down to rifle through Iwaizumi’s bag, pulling out the first movie he found. “And when I wake him up to take them out, he ends up keeping me up for the rest of the night.”

“I know that feeling. I tried to set up a rule that any time he was staying the night at my place he had to wear his glasses when he came over so that it wouldn’t be a problem. Doesn’t help when he doesn’t plan on staying over and ends up doing it, but it helped some.”

“He doesn’t even really need his contacts, his glasses are cute, not that he’ll believe me when I tell him that.” Kuroo set up the new movie, one that he knew had many more fight scenes and explosions than the lastm before going back to his bed. He could admit that Iwaizumi had good taste.

“I think it’s a perfectionist thing. Covering up that he doesn’t have perfect vision by wearing contacts.”

“That type of mentality is gonna end up killing him one day. It’s good he has you looking out for him.”

“He’s got you too, from what I hear. Which I’m really glad for. I think he would have self destructed without someone looking out for him.” Iwaizumi offered Kuroo a thankful smile.

“I feel like I was tricked into it or something.” Kuroo hugged his pillow to his chest, frowning down at it, “He lured me in with a pretty smile and sassy attitude, and kept me here by making me care and worry by overworking himself.”

Iwaizumi laughed quietly, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair fondly. “Yeah, he does that. But he’s worth it.”

Kuroo turned his attention back to the TV. He couldn’t bear to watch the incredibly intimate action with a look that too clearly spoke of how much Oikawa meant to Iwaizumi. "Yeah, he sure is.”

* * *

“You seem off,” Oikawa told Kuroo as they walked to class, Iwaizumi still asleep in their dorm since he didn’t have to wake up early for class, the lucky bastard. “Is something wrong?”

Kuroo was slightly taken aback by the question, but quickly regained his composure. “Aw, is Tooru worried about little ol’ me? I’m touched.” Kuroo put a hand to his chest and wiped away an invisible tear.

Oikawa frowned at him, waiting for a real answer.

“I’m fine. Can’t even think of what could be bothering me, so stop worrying.” Kuroo gave his most convincing smile with a light ruffle of Oikawa’s hair.

“You don’t have much practice fake smiling, do you? You’re kind of shit at it,” Oikawa told him. “Is it Iwa-chan? I thought you guys were getting along.” Oikawa looked openly concerned by the idea of the two not liking each other.

“Why would it be Iwaizumi? He’s great.” Which wasn’t a lie. Kuroo really did like Iwaizumi no matter how jealous he was.

Oikawa’s shoulders relaxed. “I don’t know. He’s the only thing different that I can think of. Is there something going on you aren’t telling me about then?”

“Well, just between you and me,” Kuroo said, moving closer to Oikawa to whisper in his ear, “I haven’t been having as much alone time with my hand as Little Kuroo would probably want.”

Oikawa choked on air and his face went red as his mind supplied plenty of imagery to accompany the words. “Tetsu-chan! I’m being serious!”  

“And so am I,” Kuroo chuckled. “I’m really fine. You don’t have to worry.”

Oikawa frowned at him, but nodded. “If you’re sure.”

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder with a smile, “I am. Thanks for worrying though.”

“No need to thank me. We’re friends. And you spend enough time worrying about me anyway. I’ve gotta do my share sometimes.”

“I think Iwaizumi would agree with me that worrying about you becomes a full time job at some point.”

Oikawa pouted at him. “Rude, Tetsu-chan.”

“Does it help if I tell you you’re worth it?”

Oikawa ducked his head, smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, a bit.”

“Ah! I see cute Tooru! You’re definitely worth it.”

“Shut up.” The blush was coming back to his face.

Kuroo simply chuckled in response, holding Oikawa closer to him to savour the time he got to have Oikawa to himself before Iwaizumi would inevitably be the only thing on his mind again.

“But seriously, if something ever is bugging you, you can let me know. We’re friends. I’m here if you need me.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” They were friends after all.  _ Just friends. _

“We should get to class though. We might be late.” Oikawa realized as he looked around and noticed that the number of people walking around had lessened considerably while they were talking.

“Oh damn. Yeah we should.” Kuroo let go of Oikawa, only to grab his hand so he could pull him to their class.

“Oh, and if you’re really not able to just jerk off in the shower like most people with roommates do, I can take Iwa-chan out to lunch today to clear out the dorm,” Oikawa suggested as they ran towards class.

“Your consideration is much appreciated, but I think I can at least wait until Iwaizumi’s gone back.”

* * *

“So has Iwaizumi always mothered you the way he does now?” Kuroo had only caught a glimpse of how much Iwaizumi worried over Oikawa, but it looked like he was very used to doing it. Their talk from the night before did nothing to help the thought.

“I mean, yeah, but it was a trade off. I made him do his homework and he made me go to bed at a decent hour. So we mothered each other for a while. And then he learned to do his homework on his own and took over as primary parent in the friendship. It also didn’t help that I can’t cook and he can. So I tried to tell him he should eat healthy, but I couldn’t make anything healthy to eat.”

“You’re in no position to tell people to eat healthy when you can’t make anything edible,” Kuroo huffed, “But you guys really do have a great relationship. One of the best I’ve ever seen.”

“Comes from knowing each other for so long. We’ve seen each other at our best and worst, so we know what we’re getting into.”

“I kinda get that, y’know with Kenma and all. That does make me want to get more stories out of Iwaizumi though,” Kuroo grinned.

“Nooo. Stop trying to get embarrassing stories about me. Wanna hear some about him instead?” Oikawa was pretty quick to throw his best friend under the bus after all that talk about being so good together. “Did I ever tell you about the time we were in seventh grade and were playing seven minutes in heaven? Iwa-chan didn’t know how the game worked, so I spent the entire seven minutes laughing at him. We got paired up again later, and by that time we both understood how the game worked, but-”

“Wow!” Kuroo grit out, “That’s just… that’s a great story. The rest of that story sure sounds like something that should be kept between the two of you.” Kuroo knew very well they had to have at least kissed a few times, probably even had sex a few times, but he’d never seen it which worked out perfectly fine for him. He didn’t need to hear about what he wasn’t seeing.

Oikawa paused and tilted his head. “But we just-”

“I’m sure it was great and embarrassing and all that, but I’m really okay with not hearing about it.”

Oikawa frowned at him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from walking ahead. “You’re acting weird.”

“Am I?” Kuroo tried his best to plaster on a smile, “I think I’m being perfectly normal.”

“Seriously. What’s up with you?” Oikawa asked, taking a step closer.

“Nothing,” Kuroo sighed, “I’m fine.”

“Tetsu-chan.”

“Tooru, can we just- just forget about this?”

“Tetsurou,” Oikawa said firmly, staring Kuroo down with worried eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m trying to be above kissing another guy’s boyfriend.” But dear God did Kuroo really want to kiss him.

Confusion overtook the concern for a moment. That wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. “You’re - you’re what? Who’s boyfriend are you trying not to kiss? Is that what’s been bugging you?” He wasn’t thrilled to hear about it, but he’d listen for Kuroo if he needed him to.  

Kuroo took a deep breath and placed a hand on Oikawa’s arm. “Please don’t act dumb. I like Iwaizumi, I really do, even if I kind of wish I didn’t. He’s a great guy, which is why I’m not gonna be an ass and try and steal his boyfriend. Even though I really, really want to.”

“Iwa-chan doesn’t have a- oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Realization dawned on Oikawa, and in his excitement he didn’t even bother to try to explain first (which he really should do, because he must seem like a terrible boyfriend). Instead, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroo as he kissed him.

Kuroo’s mind went blank for a second, which was why he kissed back with no hesitation for at least a minute. At least that was what he told himself before he pushed Oikawa back and put them at arm's length. “ _ Tooru! _ I just said I was respecting the fact that you were taken!”

“But I’m not! I’m not dating Iwa-chan. He’s my best friend.  _ Just  _ my best friend. That story ended with us playing tic tac toe on his phone for seven minutes. I’m not sure when you got the impression we were dating, and I wish you had said something to me, because I would have told you otherwise. I can’t believe you’ve been acting weird because you’re  _ jealous.  _ Iwa-chan has been trying to convince me to ask you out since I first texted him about you!”

“What?” Kuroo breathed out before his eyes lit up, “Then come back here, I’m making up for lost time!” He pulled Oikawa back into his arms and kissed him again with an excited hum, not giving the fact that they were still in public a second thought. Which Oikawa was inclined to go along with until someone cleared their throat as they passed by and he pulled away with pink cheeks.

“Uh, maybe the middle of campus isn’t the best place to be making out,” He suggested.

“Boo.” Kuroo reluctantly let of him to hold his hand instead. “That guy was a party pooper. Can’t blame me for being excited.”

“I still can’t believe - when did you decide I was dating Iwa-chan?”

“Probably after two weeks of living together. You were very vocal about missing him.”

“You were vocal about missing Kenma,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Not  _ as  _ vocal. Besides, Kenma can barely get out of bed without help. Iwaizumi functions just fine. I had reason to worry.”

“You should have told me sooner. _ We could have been having sex.  _ Now you tell me, and we have someone staying in our room.”

“We can have sex in the showers?” Kuroo looked hopeful.

“No we can’t. I’m loud when I have sex. We’ll just have to wait now.”

Kuroo groaned in disappointment, at both not being able to have sex and not being able to hear Oikawa during sex for at least a week and a half.

“Blueballs is not an actual disease. You’ll live.” Oikawa patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“Are you sure? Maybe blueballs for a week and a half won’t kill me, but it’s been months now.” Kuroo was close to pouting at Oikawa.

“Speak for yourself. I’ve had sex while I was here.”

“Fuck you. Also: let me fuck you.” Kuroo frowned.

“I would be happy to, but my best friend is staying with us.”

“Then I guess I  _ will  _ be spending extra time with my hand,” Kuroo muttered.

“We could just ask Iwa-chan to get some food for everyone. He’s not a cockblock. He won’t mind as long as we do it on your bed and not the one he has to sleep on.”

“I vote yes to that plan.” Kuroo practically ran the rest of the way to their dorm, dragging Oikawa with him, and slammed open the door. “Hey Iwaizumi! You wanna get food while we fuck?”

“Uh… sure? I see you guys finally stopped being idiots.”

“He thought we were dating,” Oikawa informed Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Really? And did he try and make any moves on you while he thought we were a thing?” He asked with a highly amused grin.

“Nope. Perfect gentleman. Scandalized that I kissed him while ‘dating’ you and everything.”

“Good. You need more gentleman in your life.” Iwaizumi got up from where he was lounging on Oikawa’s bed, still chuckling under his breath, and walked past them. “I’ll see you two in an hour. Text me if you need more time.”

“Alrighty, bye Iwa-chan~”

Kuroo was all over Oikawa the minute the door shut closed. Which was kind of unfortunate because Iwaizumi had to come back to ask for Kuroo’s car keys.


End file.
